


The Unexpected

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy hopes this changes things</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all
> 
> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- post 108
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- One of these days Roy won’t be the loudest voice in my head. I had intended to do Alphonse for this. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the beta. This is the slightly longer version of the one that I entered in fma_fic_contest and tied for third. sonjajade made the lovely banner. [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v671/VampDicons/?action=view&current=fma167tied3rdbysonjajade.png)

XXX

Riza hadn’t wanted to stay in the madam’s latest establishment but Roy insisted, since she wouldn’t stay with him. A spring storm had turned the roof of her military lodgings into a soggy, broken mass of uselessness. Grumman was getting older and Roy was going to make another bid to be Fuhrer. He needed a wife. Riza turned him down three times, saying he still needed her at his side. He contended she could still do that while married to him. At least if she stayed at his aunt’s, he could drop by for long visits. 

“Riza, phone call,” Vanessa said, wagging the silver, filigreed receiver.

“Thanks.” Riza took the phone. “Hello? Oh, hello, Rebecca.” She cupped a hand over the mouthpiece, giving Roy a look.

He disappeared but what Riza didn’t know was there was a bolt hole where talking on that phone could be overheard. Settling into his aunt’s spy spot, Roy heard Riza say, “The doctor said you were right.”

He couldn’t hear Rebecca, of course, but doctor? What was wrong?

“No, I haven’t told Roy yet. He’ll cry.”

Cry? Oh hell, what was _wrong_? Roy couldn’t lose Riza to some damned disease. His hands shook.

“We are at the Madam’s. I’ll tell her first, get a camera, and let them share in watching him fall apart.” The wall couldn’t muffle Riza’s glee.

Wait, camera? Roy’s jaw dropped as realization slapped him in the face. Riza was pregnant. That changed everything. He’d be the modicum of cool when she told him because he was crying now.


End file.
